She Will Be Loved
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: Songfic.OneShot. I don't mind spending everyday,Out on your corner in the pouring rain,Look for the girl with the broken smile,Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.


Title: She Will Be Loved

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Maroon 5

This one-shot song-fic involves my favorite female character Anzu. I hope you enjoy it. It starts out sad and ends even worse, so bear with me. A certain twist at the end, hope you don't hate me that much.

* * *

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_**

The miserable girl worked non-stop to support herself. Her fragile hands were bruised and tears stained her fragile features. Her once vibrant eyes were dull and full of pain. She looked so pitiful, that sometimes people mistook her for a beggar. At least that made her some pocket change; seeing as her job barely paid the bills. But a job was a job no matter how crummy it was. And her job was really crummy, but there was no other option, at least not a legal one.

**_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_**

She had grown-up modestly but as soon as her parents died, she was forced to sell their house and move into a bad neighborhood, seeing as she couldn't afford anything else. Her new home wasn't much but at least she wasn't on the streets. She had a warm roof over her head where she could lock herself away from the world. She could pretend that none of this had happened; she was okay, no pain, no tears. Silence was welcoming since it never ridiculed her nor did it bring her pain. Her friends had forgotten about her and her boyfriend had left her for somebody else; for a close friend nonetheless. All the people she loved had vanished leaving her with a broken heart and a will to stop living.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

That had all happened a year ago and she was still trying to cope with it. It had all been very fast and she had hardly been able to catch herself before being destroyed completely. She had relinquished most of her belongings so that she could eat and had let go of all past ties. The only thing that helped her escape her harsh reality was dancing. She had been dancing since she was very little and had always smiled while doing so. While dancing she would forget all her hardships. She would pour her heart out while dancing and her pain would slowly diminish before returning as her dance stopped. She tried not to think of that as she danced, it was better to think of the moment and forget about her impending fate.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

She would go to the park and gaze under the stars. Stargazing was something that she had always loved to do with her parents. They would climb up to the roof and watch them for hours until she feel asleep. Those were some of her most treasured memories and she new that she would never let go of them. She would turn on her cd, one of her last possessions, and dance all by herself. She didn't have to worry about being seen, as it was rather late. While dancing she would imagine that she had dreamt the past year. She was at home with her parents, then she would be in her boyfriends arms and her would tell her how he loved her and that he would never stop doing so.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

She had never been so happy but all good things must come to an end. She wished she could kill whoever came up with that saying. It was so tragic just like her life. There were many times when she had felt like ending her life. But she refused to give into those feelings. She knew that there had to be something out there for her, but more importantly someone that would love her. Until then she would dance her pain away, letting her movements do her speaking.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**_

Rain began to pour down on her as she made her way to the park. Today was her 18th birthday and she would celebrate it the only way she could. She had left her cd player at homes seeing as it looked like rain was coming. It had been a good choice; she didn't want to lose anything else. But she had memorized her remaining cd songs so it wasn't a problem. She had dressed in a short, simple white dress. One of her remaining good clothes only used for special occasions, and seeing that it was her birthday it was a special occasion.

_**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

She had let her hair down and seeing as she hadn't cut it at all, it was way past her shoulders. Around her neck, she wore a necklace that had once been given to her by a secret admirer. She had never done so before because of her boyfriend but she was by herself now and it felt right. She began to dance and felt as though she wasn't alone. She smiled sadly to herself and anyone who would've seen her would've thought that she had gone insane. Maybe she had but she liked to think that she was okay. She didn't need any more problems.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**_

The rain began to pour more fiercely but she pad not attention to it. She needed to dance and be happy, she couldn't think about her misery, it wasn't fair. Nobody loved her and no one cared for her. Her dreams had been nothing more than delusions and there was no point in hoping for her fate to change. Yes, she had given up on hope, but more importantly on love. Had she looked more closely to the pendant she would've seen the initials below her name and would've seen that someone had loved her.

_**  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

The next morning the police found a young girl's lifeless body in the park. It seemed as though she had died because of the freezing temperature but the investigating police officer thought he could see her smiling sadly. The next day a young man with white hair visited the lonely grave that had been made for her by the police officer. He had stated that no one that fragile deserved to go without a proper grave. The young man touched her headstone softly reading the inscriptions: " Anzu, Sleeping Angel" He gave it one more look before whispering soft words to the wind: "You were loved. I loved you, if only I had told you sooner". He could've sworn that he saw the trees begin to dance as the wind picked up and he felt a faint chill, but it could always be passed off as hopeful dreaming.

_**Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Try so hard to say goodbye**_

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I know that it was sad but I'm not in a very good mood so I hope it was long enough and that it made some sense. Please review… Oh and you should know who the main characters are... 


End file.
